


Work-Out

by Amoralyn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Muscles, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shyness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/pseuds/Amoralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebuya asks his girlfriend to work-out with him, although he has some different exercise in mind. NSFW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work-Out

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is not intended as instruction on how to spot or weightlift correctly. If you are doing either of those please research real resources and use them. Also, to my dear Nebuya headcanon buddy, I hope this makes your day even a little bit better! A big thanks to Akemi-chan as well for encouraging me to do this <3

Your boyfriend was a jerk.

A hot, sweaty jerk.

A hot, sweaty jerk with huge, rippling muscles—

You squeeze your quivering thighs together, as if that would quell the furious throbbing heat coming from between them.

He grins, watching you closely. That’s the worst part of all of this.

He knows. He knows exactly what he’s doing to you.

And he’s _loving_ it.

\---

 You’d known something was up when he first asked you to join him in his work-out. You weren’t a slouch, but Nebuya was a monster when it came to work-outs. He loved to push his body, toned and powerful through years of very hard work, to places you couldn’t even begin to follow. Attempting one of his exercise routines might actually kill you.

But he assured you he’d go easy on you. That he wouldn’t push you too hard, that he wouldn’t make you do anything you didn’t like, and that he had a good idea of your limits. Then he grinned, saying that with this he could get to know your stamina level better too, which would be useful for future exercise. He said it would fun, and you could tell it would mean a lot to him if you agreed.

After you confirmed this wasn’t just about seeing you in short-shorts (although he admitted that was certainly a perk, and he’d already bought you a pair to wear), you tell him you’d be happy to. You loved spending time with your boyfriend, and you really enjoyed doing the things he loved with him as well. Plus, the two of you had only started dating a few weeks ago, and this would be a good chance to get to know each other even better!

You should have seen there was something suspicious in his grin. You should have known there was something more to the way he ran the back of his large knuckles over the skin of your arm, telling you to make sure to wear something with short sleeves. You should have listened closer to the deep tone of his voice, when he promised you’d enjoy it.

Ah, how innocent and naïve you’d been.

\---

“Is this outfit really alright?” You murmur to yourself. You pat your chest, pouting at how it was flattened by your sports bra beneath the cool, smooth fabric of your athletic tank top.

“Yeah…” Nebuya gives a low growl, and when you turn your head over your shoulder you can see him eyeing your backside in the tight, clingy black shorts he’d told you to wear today. You feel your cheeks heat up, being so obviously ogled by your boyfriend, but you can’t deny that it tends a thrill down your spine.

You had been…a bit shy with Nebuya. Although you’d been dating him for a while, you were still very bashful about romantic interactions. Even kissing him sent such a heat through you that you had to pull away quickly. And even though Nebuya always look disappointed when you pulled away, he was always kind to you about it. And now, seeing him admire you like this…well, you felt like being a little less…reserved.

You sway your backside a little, making him give another growl from the back of his throat, before you turn around and walk towards him. He’s sitting on his large weight lifting bench, and it’s because of that you can actually look him in the eye without craning your neck upwards. As you step in front of him he puts his large hands on your lower back, holding you tightly. You smile, making a little pleased sound at his touch. His eyes watch you closely, and as you look back curiously his hands slowly moving downwards. When he sees the nervous expression in your eyes he stops, and then quickly returns his hold to your waist, which relaxes you again.

“S—So, are we ready to begin?” You ask shyly, placing your hands on his broad shoulders, feeling the shift of powerful muscles beneath.

He looks at you with wide eyes and opens his mouth to say something, before he seems to think better of it and laughs instead.

“Yeah. We’re ready.” He grins, before he slides back on the bench. “You know how to spot, right? Spot me. I figured you could start by watching how a pro does it.”

He gives you the biggest shit-eating grin and flexes his muscles. You want to roll your eyes, but…you honestly can’t tear your gaze away from his body. You can tell by the way his grin gets even bigger that he notices it too.

Jerk. Sexy, cocky jerk.

And you had to admit, he did have a reason to be smug.

You shake your head slightly, getting back on track. Well, spotting isn’t too difficult. You’re pretty sure he uses a lighter weight than he usually lifts too, so that you can lift it too if need be. Not a very difficult task.

And at first, it’s just that. He lifts, you spot. He focuses on lifting the large barbell, you focus on him…

And that’s where the problems start.

First, he begins to make deep, masculine grunts as he lifts. It made your stomach flutter, hearing the low noises he made and how his voice rumbled from his chest.

As your heart beats faster, you began to notice other things as well. The way his huge, bulging muscles move under his skin as he lifts the heavy weight. How his dark skin begins to get slick with sweat, large beads rolling down his mountainous arms. And his large barrel of a chest, rising and falling with every breath, as his entire body seems to ripple with raw strength and power.

Before you know it, your heart is beating faster, and a hot throbbing is matching its pace. You try to concentrate, even as your own breathing quickens and a dull ache begins to surface in the same place where your panties are rapidly dampening.

“One sec.” Nebuya says, breaking you out of your stupor. He rests the weight on the holder above him and sits up. “This is driving me crazy. You mind?” He pulls at his shirt, which is getting coated with sweat. He looks back at you, and for a moment you think you see the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. You miss it, however, as your eyes are staring down at his stomach, where his shirt has ridden up from his tugging and is now showing his well-defined abdomen.

“Um...sure! I mean, no! I—I mean—I mean that I don’t mind.” You stammer, almost jumping in surprise. In fact, that ache is getting worse at just the thought of him shirtless. He turns away from you, and you’re pretty sure you hear a muffled snort of laughter. Then he peels off his shirt from his body and tosses it to the side.

When he turns back you’re giving him a kind smile, trying to appear as calm as possible even though you’re pretty sure your heart is beating so loudly he must be able to hear it, and you’re so wet that you’re a little afraid he’ll see your juices running down your thighs soon.

His body is _incredible_ , like something out of a magazine. Even when you’d shyly daydreamed about what his body would look like under the baggy, comfortable clothes he liked to wear…well, your imagination didn’t come close. He was absolutely _built_ , powerful muscles flexing under his skin once again as he moves back to his semi-sitting position under the weight. And this time you can see everything. Under the thick slabs of muscle that make up his six-pack, a trail of thick, dark hair leads to his shorts.

You felt your stomach muscles tighten, and you had to struggle to keep your breathing under control.

“Ready?” He asks you, his sharp gaze boring into your eyes. His smirk was obvious now, and just when you’re trying to speak he winks at you.

And that’s when you realise.

 _He knows_.

In fact, by the way there appeared to be not a trace of surprise on his face, it looked like he expected this. This had been his plan all along.

That jerk. That sexy, musclebound jerk.

For some reason, you anger just made the fire in you burn hotter. His plan had worked perfectly after all; you were a total mess.

It takes you a moment to realise he’s lifting the barbell again, chuckling as he watches you.

“Ah…maybe we should, um, take a break.” You stammer, trying to sound firm and in control, while in reality just sounding desperate.

“Mm? I’ve barely broken a sweat. You tired already?” He snickers. “Your stamina is worse than I thought.”

In this state, even the devilish smirk he’s giving you is just getting you even more flustered.

“I…I don’t think I’m in the right mind for this.” You swallow, as you begin to rub your thighs together obviously. He notices, and licks his lips before turning his hungry gaze back to you.

“If you keep distracting me, I’m gonna drop this.” He teases you. Still, the speed of his lifts slows down, as his attention seems more on you, his eyes focusing on the way you keep shifting and squirming.

“Okay, that’s it! This is way too unsafe and dangerous and you _idiot just stop lifting and kiss me already_!” You cry out, not even trying to hold yourself back anymore. The ache is painful and making you desperate, and if this doesn’t stop you’re going to go crazy or start frantically touching yourself.

Well, at least he’s not a total sadist. Nebuya grins and gets up, quickly putting the weight back on the rack at the side, leaving the weight bench empty. Then he sits back on the bench, and quickly ushers you in front of him from your position behind him, giving you a hard smack on the ass to make you hurry up.

Now, standing in front of him, you can see an obvious bulge, straining against the fabric furiously even in his baggy black work-out pants. You lick your lips, your fingers gripping your thighs hard, enough to leave bruises, most likely, as you try to control yourself.

“Ready for your workout?” Nebuya smirks, as he tugs down the band of his pants and boxers, letting a thick, throbbing erection spring out eagerly. “Hope you’re ready to work your arms. And mouth. There’s a lot to work here.”

That cocky smirk, now making you want to moan as it combines with his hungry, lust-filled gaze.

You step towards him, pulling off your shirt and your sports bra as quickly as possible. You had no idea where you’re shyness had gone, and you don’t care. You feel like an animal, and all you want to do is _mate_. As you raise your leg over the bench to straddle him, he presses his fingers against the hot, wet spot between your legs, and the sensation, even through the fabric of your clothes makes you moan loudly. You rest your foot on the bench and he continues to rub and stroke you, his fingers quickly becoming soaked. You feel your stomach muscles start to tighten unbearably as you pant, his fingers moving even faster. Then, just as you start to moan his name, begging him not to stop, he does. You cry out in frustration, desperate to be touched again, but you soon see what he’s trying to do as he yanks your tight shorts down quickly, your drenched panties going along with it.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure if you work hard, you’ll be well rewarded.” He growls deeply, as his hands grip your quivering thighs. Before you can question it, he pulls you against him, so you’re lying on top of him, and unceremoniously turns your body around, his strong arms moving you around as if you weighed nothing.

Now your face is right before his big, hot dick, and he holds your ass tightly in his large hands as he leans up a bit, accommodating for the difference in your heights as you feel his heavy breath ghosting over the sensitive skin between your legs. As his face moves forward you can feel the scratch of his facial hair against your skin, making you whimper at the fierce contact with your hypersensitive skin. He drives his teeth into your backside, making you cry out in pleasure and squirm, frantic and desperate for more contact. He gives your ass a firm smack, and you realise that he wants you to do some work now.

Slowly, your fingertips run up the surface of his throbbing cock, eyes captivated as you rub at the tip, which is leaking copious amounts of precum, which soak your fingers and run down his length. He groans, and murmurs something about ‘time for the reward’. You don’t have time to figure out what he means, nor do you really needs to, as he runs his large tongue over your folds, making you gasp breathlessly and squeeze the erection in your hand tightly. This seems to spur him on further, as he gives another long, low groan.

“Enjoy the work out.” He growls, biting and sucking at your inner thighs as you begin to pump his length. You may lack experience, but eagerness is practically bubbling out of you.

He hisses your name through grit teeth, and then takes a deep breath before he kisses the spot most begging for attention and you jerk, only his strong grip on your outer thighs preventing your legs from closing around him instinctively.

“When we’re done…” He rumbles, and you can already see him grinning ferociously. “I’ll show you how to shower properly, and make sure you get every. Single. Dirty. Spot…”

He punctuates each word with a hard suck, and the last with a gentle bite.

You had a feeling you would very much enjoy future work-outs with Nebuya.


End file.
